beyond_the_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
After they leave the military base, charged with treason, they discover a new community and go there. There, a man is in charge and tells them they need to submit to him in order to live there. William tells him they won't and that the people must decide if they want to learn about what has been going on outside their zone. The people agree, William's group stays and has a chat, and in the end someone from the group suggests they stay there and help out. He offers that they take up expanding procedures and supply runs for the time being, as a way to earn their keep. Although the leader of the community is cautious and his son tells him nnot to accept them, his wife steps up and suggests they take them in. She says in the previous attack they lost a lot of people and these people can help. She also says these people knocked instead of trying to take over, and states they are good people. The son then says they will try to take over as soon as they settle in, and the wife says he should stop caring only about becoming leader some day. The son says they have made them turn against each other now, and pleads with his father to send them away. The father stops them both, and says he will accept William's offer, at least for the time being. The leader of the community tells William (or anyone else who is in charge) about the terrible condition the comunity is in. An organisation known as the white power (racists) have occupied the village and demand supplies and anything else in order to allow them to live, and maybe help with leechers in times of need. The leader says they may be able to deal with them, but even if not, they can definitely help with the supply runs. The leader thanks them and says he does not wish to lead under these circumstances Plot When they leave the military base, charged with treason, they go back, close to the road they came from, and find a community along the way. There, they are greeted with open arms and accepted as heroes from the residents. All this sounds suspicious, and most of the group are wary, especially after the mad priest incident. William has a sit down with the man in charge (he is the man with the wise wife and spoiled son) and the man reveals the secret of the community. A group of people terrorize them, taking their supplies and anything else they need or want. people have died due to lack of medication, they starve, and when some people reacted once, he killed them all and made the conditions of their survival worse. From that moment on, he lost lots of men, making the supply trips harder. When they came again and there were no supplies, his men offered to kill some children or women, families of the rebels, or let his men have some fun wwith the women of the community. He accepted the latter, and an attempt was made against his life for submitting to him. He added that the leader seat is something he didn't want anymore, and William was free to take it on the condition that he freed them from the savages. William agreed and asked for some time to think this through. After sitting down with his group, most agreed this had to be done, as they would die on the road while this community was great, not to mention that this group was still out there whether they are in this community or not. There is also a case with the madman who kills people who go on supply trips. He lived with his daughter and wife, when the cartel group raped and killed them before his eyes. He became insane and from that moment did the same to whoever he finds. He is killed but reveals some intel on the cartel group. Characters Story